User talk:TheFifteenthMember
Welcome Hi, welcome to LBP Level Creator's Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheFifteenthMember page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) ?? I don't quite understand your message on my talk page... Sir_REX Strikes Back 21:42, June 5, 2012 (UTC) We don't have pages for levels: Only for Featured Levels of the Month, and for the Level Creators themselves. Sir_REX Strikes Back 01:20, June 8, 2012 (UTC) No; only have pages for levels or individual levels if they are Featured Levels that we've selected. However, due to the failure of previous attempts at this (and a lack of members), the selection process for Featured Levels has temporarily stopped. We also have pages for clans, orginizations that are almost like groups of users for a common goal. To make things clearer, I should develop a manual of style. Sir_REX Strikes Back 18:13, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Featured Level ?? A level gets a page made because it is featured, not the other way around. Let's say a dozen people play level 'X' on LBP 2. Then, they come on the wiki, and vote for level 'X' as the featured level. Afterwards, level 'X' gets a page made for it, because it got more votes than the other nominated levels. Sir_REX Strikes Back 19:16, June 9, 2012 (UTC) No; after hearing about the level, people would turn on their PS3s, and play the level. If a level is good enough to be nominated, surely people will want to play it, and find out about it. In that case, it is truly deserving of being a featured level. If we had a page for EVERY level, then the wiki would get flooded. This wiki is mainly centered around the Level Creators, with clans and featured levels being a secondary aspect; if we had pages for every single level, they would greatly outnumber all the Level Creators and clans combined. Sir_REX Strikes Back 20:22, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Clans From the LittleBigPlanet Wiki (Clans): "Clans are gaming clans in which who share a particular goal or interest. LittleBigPlanet Clans often have a level in which only members can gain access to (for example, a club-house)." For example, some people take advantage of Sticker Switches or Locked Levels in order to have "secret headquarters." However, my clan's HQ (G.O.T.U. HQ) is public, with a few places only accessible to the leader and/or "VIP Members." Some clans are a bit more aggressive, while my clan, G.O.T.U. only fights back when absolutely necessary. Sir_REX Strikes Back 20:50, June 10, 2012 (UTC) While I'm sure some clans do participate in "slap fights," others probably engage in "level warfare," seeing who's levels can get the most plays/hearts/votes/etc. I've only been in one "clan war," so I can't give much of an accurate description. Sir_REX Strikes Back 18:28, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Usually, you can just ask at the official clan level, or just ask one of the members to contact the leader for you, or even directly ask the leader. Sir_REX Strikes Back 18:46, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Front page Yes please, I would like it if you could make the front page look better; I'm not that much of a coding wizard, and I haven't had time to make it look unique or interesting. Sir_REX Strikes Back 19:18, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't think that there's really any specific picture. The background picture is already part of the wiki layout itself, I believe. Sir_REX Strikes Back 23:06, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for enhancing the front page; it looks a lot better than it did before. :) Sir_REX Strikes Back 19:09, June 22, 2012 (UTC) There wouldn't be much point in continuing the Level of the Month, especially at this point. It's something that would only work with a decent amount of editors. Sir_REX Strikes Back 19:58, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Wiki The only problem with that is that we might get different selections of people than are the target audience of our wikis? Sir_REX Strikes Back 18:36, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :But there's always the chance that someone who is in the target audience comes which will still increase the popularity of the Wikis. The rest of the people would just leave causing no harm. However we need to create banners and logos for our Wikis. I'll ask around to see if anyone can help with that. 16:51, November 9, 2012 (UTC)